The Forbidden Fruit
by ScifiSOS
Summary: One-Shot, Main Warnng: MaleXMale, Lemon. 'This was one of those things that should not happen, unfortunately for him, it did.'


**The Forbidden Fruit**

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Gay relationships, lemon, cursing, and a plot you might not find (maybe). BTW there is cliché mushy lines here. So prepare for that XD.

**Genre**: Drama! Romance! Humor?

**Summary**: This was one of those things that should not happen, unfortunately for him, it did.

**A/ N**: So…its 4AM and I haven't had a wink of sleep. Blame my active brain (somewhat active at least) and insomnia. This would not leave me alone. This is just one of those times I damn imagination. And not on a story chapter too – damn you imagination.

**XXX**

He stared.

He glared.

He squinted.

It probably wouldn't change if he looked with one eye closed. He shouldn't be looking anyways. But, hell, it was hard to stop. That tempting…luscious…skin…yeah just stretch a bit more please…_NO_!

He shook his head in denial. His blond hair swaying with the movement. He covered his silver eyes by closing his eyelids. "Do not even think about it Draco." He scolded himself. "You are a Malfoy. You do not find any-_interest_- towards men. Especially that man with a _great_ arse."

Draco sighed in defeat. He pouted- something he didn't normally do.

He didn't know when this insufferable infatuation started, just that it was there. Like one of those annoying little flies that seemed to pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of you because it flew right in front of your face. Then you tried to kill it and you miss a thousand times before it just disappears off the face of the earth. Yeah, it was like that.

Too make the situation worse- he didn't understand why it had to be _him_ of all people. It could have been a million people in the world: a vampire, a werewolf, an elf, even a useless _muggle _seemed better than _him. _At least then Draco wouldn't feel the need to kill the man half of the time and the other half wanting to spread his legs for him. It was a complication of emotions and really he didn't want to deal with it. Although he heard angry sex is very therapeutic he still didn't want to have sex with _him_ and his perfect arse.

'_I did not just think he had a perfect arse – how do you go from great to perfect in less than a second!_' Draco asked himself. He didn't receive an answer. He snorted. Great, his mind is his greatest enemy. What? It's true! How else would he receive wet dreams every other night! It was torturing him! Merlin- he felt like if he didn't get shagged right this second the world was going to end. Draco stared at his object of lust. He bit his lip. This was one of those things that should not happen, unfortunately for him, it did.

That thing? Oh it was the Forbidden Fruit in his life named Harry Potter. Blows, right?

**XXX**

So what if he had a thing for the Savior of the Wizardly world? Who was going to find out, the Dark Lord? Pfft. He's dead and gone. Thanks to Harry Potter. Who was going to kill him for it? Oh, there would be a list – starting and ending with Harry Potter. How was he going to die? Humiliation – if Potter finds out about this he'd use it to his advantage. It isn't like they haven't hated each other for, let's say, eight bleeding years. Yeah- he couldn't do anything about this _thing_.

He wished it was a disease. Really, he did. At least he could try to find a cure for it besides a quick wank.

"Mr. Malfoy, pray tell why you are being a drooling daydreaming menace instead of listening to my lecture and working on your potion?" A cold drawl came from Snape. Yeah, Professor Snape, Severus Snape, Batty, Ultimate Git, the list goes on and on from what Draco has heard. Right now he was thinking along the lines of _'son of a bitch I do not __**drool**__- I'm a __Malfoy__ for crying out loud'_. He decided not to voice this though. Ever since the war Snape's been edgier than ever. Probably had to do with owing Potter some sort of debt. Draco sniffed mentally. To go after his own Slytherin's – Potter was so dead on their list. Not his, of course, can't get rid of such a fine spec-

Do not go there. _Potter_ and _fine_ should never go in the same sentence. Must maintain hatred. Gr. Hate the stupid scar faced bloke.

Draco coughed and raised an eyebrow at the Professor. "Sir, we learned this before."

Snape's eye twitched. "You learned this before you mean. Fine then, since you are simply sitting there you might as well help Potter and prevent an explosion."

_Damn you stupid evil son of a witch you had planned this all along and I'm so going to reveal all of your hidden secrets – yeah remember that overgrown hairy legged pet spider you cried over – no? Good because he wasn't real anyways you evil bat faced git I hate sooooooo-_

"If you are done telling me off in your mind Mr. Malfoy maybe you should get a move or I will fail you for the rest of the year." The Bat Faced Git said scathingly. Draco glared before grabbing his book and bag. He moved towards Potter and raised an eyebrow at Weasley, who was sitting next to him. Weasley opened his mouth to insult him, because he was just that predictable, before Potter nudged the red haired dork in the stomach. Those smoldering, _I __**did not**__ just think that_, emerald eyes glanced at Snape before back at the peasant. Weasley frowned but nodded. He moved to Draco's original station but not without a discreet-"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley – I saw what you just did. Five more for attempting to talk back to a Teacher" – or not shove. Draco sneered and whipped off the place the moron touched. Potter glared at him, something that would have turned him on if it was not directed to him, as he sat.

He looked at Potter's potion and sighed. "Oh, Potter I knew you and Weasley were useless at potions but this," He said waving his hand at the disaster in the cauldron. "- is nothing but a disgrace." Potter's mouth opened to say something but Draco cut him off. "You were supposed to stir this gently clockwise, the splatters on the cauldron prove otherwise, and you forgot," Draco sniffed the air before continuing with a concentrated look. "-to add the feces of a rat, along with three rose buds – not the flower- but the buds, along with one dragon's eyeball. How one forgets to add not **one** but **three** ingredients is a wonder. Tell me Potter, where you raised in a cave?"

He looked at Potter to see the raven staring at him with a 'how the fuck do you know that' and the 'I want to punch you' face. He snorted. "I'm just that good and don't you dare hit me unless you desperately need detention with Filch. Now," He waved his wand (which he had grabbed the second he saw the original potion) and vanished the contents. Potter let out a cry of dismay. "- go gather the ingredients –again- and please don't lapse into your incompetent moron persona. We want the _right_ ingredients. You want at least an A don't you? I would go for an O but knowing you it would never happen. "

Potter just stood there glaring. Draco frowned and softly clapped two times. "Chop, chop. You don't actually want to **fail** do you?"

Draco would normally have laughed when the raven stormed away, instead his continuously betraying mind thought it was '_adorable_' of all things that Potter could storm off like a child. Really, _adorable_, wasn't supposed to be in the dictionary of the Malfoy's. Maybe something like _petty _and _obnoxious_, hell but not _adorable_. It just shouldn't co-exist.

Draco eyed Potter who came back muttering to himself. He nearly dropped, yes dropped not put down but dropped, the ingredients angrily on the counter until Draco stopped him. He hissed in frustration. "Didn't I say we were attempting to get you an _**A **_as in_** Acceptable**_ Potter? Do you understand the damage you could have done to your ingredients? Do you know why we don't use damaged ingredients, Potter? No? Merlin you are an idiot. Do you want to blow up the potion?" Draco glared and plucked the ingredients one by one out of Potter's hand and placed them gently, get this _gently_, on the table. He then reviewed each and every one of them. He sneered and grabbed the vial with the _newt's_ eyeball. He then turned and waved the vial in front of Potter's face. "What _size_ was the **dragon's** eyeball Potter? Can you please explain to me why your brain couldn't comprehend the size difference? Ugh, nevermind." He moved past Potter, who was seething by the way, and went into the ingredients storage room. He stored away the newt's eyeball and looked around for the dragon's eyeball. He heard someone stomp their way in the closet.

"Where the bloody hell do you get off Malfoy? Do you have to act like a git all the time? I did nothing wrong!" Potter said in a yelling whisper. He must really be afraid of Snape to not yell at full blast.

Draco turned on him, temporarily stopping his search. "Potter one mistake could cause an explosion or spread out deadly fumes. Do you bother to look up the magical properties of each ingredient?" Potter glared at him and opened his mouth. Once again Draco interrupted. "I don't think you do. The potion you would have made would be a potion found stocked in Knockturn Valley. **I** know that **you** know, what they sell there."

Potter pressed his lips together. Draco didn't know why exotic thoughts just popped into his mind. It was just one of those annoying fly moment. Really, why did Potter have to be so drop dead gorgeous. And on Merlin's balls why couldn't he stop _thinking that!_

"Fine, I made mistakes but do you have to be such a prat about it?"

Draco blinked. "Did you just admit you made a mistake? Merlin, give me a quill and some parchment – Potter admitted he was in the wrong and to _me_ of all people!" Draco said dramatically. He didn't mean to do that. He usually kept his cool and didn't let his…odd side out. Truth is- Draco had a very weird sense of humor. He was also very dramatic – but everybody knew _that_ one. He saw Potter staring at him like 'oh fuck he has a human side' and that 'human side' is something a Slytherin never shows. Especially to someone in Gryffindor. Draco sighed. "Potter, just go back to our station and start the bloody potion. Read every direction twi- no **three** times before you do anything." He returned to his search.

Then something odd happened. Now to you the definition of odd might be pigs flying out into the sky. To Draco, odd was when someone like Harry Potter whipping you around and snogging the life out of you against a potions cabinet. Not that he minded of course- but it was Potter, who initiated the snog, not him. You would think it would be him. And you would think Potter wouldn't be snogging his second greatest enemy.

A tongue flicked his bottom lip and teeth bit down on it right after – Draco whimpered. He opened his mouth willing and tasted Potter. Syrup was the first thing he could taste then oddly enough a strong familiar taste of bacon. Huh, he never guessed Potter would taste like breakfast. It's been six hours since breakfast. …It tasted good. Refreshing. He flicked his own tongue against Potter's before pulling back from the kiss to suck on Potter's still outstretched tongue – then delving back into the cavern willingly. He felt a finger rub against a clothed nipple wondering when a hand had moved there and on his arse too – he could feel Potter groping him. The thought left when the other grinded their groins together. Draco pulled back from the kiss to breathe and gasp in surprise.

Draco would have put this as an everlasting best fucking memory in the world, and it still was, until Snape came in looking green and ready to curse the life out of them. The two broke apart when the bat faced git nearly screamed. "Get back into class!"

Draco flushed and quickly scanned for the ingredient. He found it, grabbed it, and rushed out of there. Potter followed right after – looking more composed than he ever been. When did they switch personalities? Draco bent his head hiding his face. He breathed in and out a couple times before staring at Potter coldly. How dare he make Draco feel this humiliated! How dare Snape disrupt such a breathtaking (literally) moment! No, he wasn't pouting on the inside thank you very much. Potter's eyes flashed with amusement before he said, "Well, are you going to help me get an _**A**_or not?"

Draco's pout didn't end until after class, in an abandoned classroom that Potter dragged him into, against the wall, and with their lips getting reacquainted. He suddenly forgot all about the fifty points Snape took from him for being 'infatuated with an arrogant little arsehole who knew nothing except what he looks like in the mirror.' And the extra five when he asked if Snape was done being a prejudiced backstabbing git.

Life was pretty good.

**Xxx Two Days Later xxX**

He was livid. He should have known better really. It wasn't like Potter to randomly snog his second worst enemy in the world.

Draco ignored the stinking feeling in his chest. Merlin, he hated it when everything crashes. Really, did he think Potter wanted him? _The stupid raven haired scar headed idiot…_

That sounded affectionate in his own mind. _Traitorous cheating bastard_. Not that he could have been cheating – they weren't together anyways. One or two snogs doesn't scream relationship. He felt so stupid.

Draco puffed up his chest in false confidence. He shouldn't be moping about over Potter. He was supposed to be the Slytherin Prince! He had a heart of ice and the wit of a cheetah or some awe inspiring animal. His chest deflated as he thought of Potter and the Weaslette snogging. Yeah, that's right. He caught them snogging. He snorted. Potter probably just wanted to get one on him. He sniffed pathetically. _Jerk, arsehole, fucking gorgeous moron…_

Draco then shot up gasping. _Oh bloody hell…_

He then moved into a private dark corner where he proceeded to beat the hell out of his head. Why?

It wasn't infatuation at all, he realized.

He _likes _the bloody git.

**XXX**

So, Charms…

A pretty useless class at times. Like when you are learning how to make a feather float. He didn't understand that. Why a feather? Does it matter if you can make it float? Will he really need to make a feather float in the future? Or like now, when you learn how to make shoes dance- no person- just the shoes dance. By themselves.

There were times when Draco suspected the Wizardly World was barmy. Wasn't anything new truthfully. Just that it got barmier each day. He flicked his wand his eyes twitching as his shoes started doing the tango. He almost wanted to say to them 'it takes two to tango' but then he would look like an idiot. Probably be shipped off to St. Mungo's for talking to a pair of rusty old shoes anyways. He actually rather be there right now though. Instead of in a classroom where Potter was near.

_Git._

He was down to one insult at a time. For some reason he couldn't insult the raven for hours on end anymore. He sent a glare towards Potter's direction. Potter happened to look up at the same time – he returned the glare.

That twinge of pain returned. Draco narrowed his eyes and mouthed 'idot'. Potter sent him a confused look and then a look of guilt. Draco snorted and flicked his wand to get those annoying disgusting shoes to stop dancing. He frowned when it didn't. He flicked again. Didn't work.

His eye twitched and he tried again to stop the shoes.

One flew into the air and landed right on Professor Flitwick's head. Draco bit his lip – he didn't want to break out laughing like the rest of the class.

**XXX**

Walking back to the dorms is usually pleasant. No one bothered him except maybe Pansy or Blaise but other than that it was quiet. He liked the quiet. No Potter, no headaches, and no stinging pain in his chest that shouldn't be there.

It wasn't pleasant today. He had been halfway to the dungeons when something invisible, yes he freaked out because of that fact, grabbed him and pulled him into a classroom. The Defense of the Dark Arts classroom to be specific. He turned ready to punch when the thing quickly yelled out 'wait' and took of the hood.

Draco glared. "What do you want Potter?"

"I'm sorry I dragged you like this but I wanted to talk-"

Draco crossed his arms. "And I _don't_." He said turning to the side and began walking. He gasped out at the sudden pull around his neck and coughed when he was at a standstill again. Potter rubbed his back absently. "Please. I promise I'll be quick." Potter said softly. "Five minutes – I swear."

Draco rolled his eyes. He faced the raven, arms crossed again, and right foot tapping impatiently. Potter seemed to get the hurry up message in his body language. "I'm sorry for what happened on Tuesday a-and Wednesday – and Thursday – I swear I didn't mean it and I don't know what came over me because I've-" Potter paused when he saw silver eyes glint dangerously. "I mean, please stop glaring like that I can't concentrate."

Draco ceased his glaring but the anger still showed. Potter sighed. "I screwed up." He admitted running his hand through his hair. "And I don't even know why I'm apologizing. I mean it's not like we're together or anything but oh – I don't know- I feel like I should apologize and I really hate that hurt look you gave me in Charms today even though you hurt me plenty of times before and I shouldn't feel bad about it. I don't know why I feel like you shouldn't be hurt but you are and I get it because I caused it and all but yeah. It was a mistake." Potter swallowed nervously and Draco could feel that stinging feeling build. Of course he didn't mean it. Of course he didn't want you that way. It was a mistake – that was all. He really was feeling stupid now. "Please stop that. Don't look like that please." Potter said softly taking Draco by the shoulders. The blond blinked – look like what? How come Potter can read him so easily when others don't? His heart fluttered when Potter pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why did you do _that _in the first place?" He asked spitting out the '_that'_ like it was a bad thing. In a way it was – depending on whose opinion you were listening too.

"I don't know." Potter said. The sad thing was Draco could hear the honesty in that voice. He shook his head and gave Potter a cold look. It softened at the defeated face the raven made.

"Don't do it again, don't drag me into abandoned classrooms again, don't talk to me unless necessary, act like we normally do, and don't do it _ever _again." Draco said with little hesitance. This could be a good thing. It could mean he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He rolled his eyes. "And Merlin stop looking like your dog just died- Oh Merlin I didn't mean it like that." Draco corrected when Potter was obviously remember his dead godfather. "Just – stop looking like that okay?"

Potter nodded. He really did look like a kicked puppy. Draco sighed and gave Potter a look. He smiled softly, ignoring Potter's incredulous stare at such a rare occurrence, and kissed the corner of Potter's mouth. "Last one…" He whispered before backing away. He left the classroom, determined not to look back.

He ignored the burning feeling that Harry's gaze left tingling down his spine.

**Xxx A month Later xxX**

Draco moaned as Theodore Nott pressed against him. It was odd, how he ended up in a relationship with his fellow classmate. He didn't even know the guy too well. Draco just figured anything, any form of relationship, would get Potter out of his mind.

'_It didn't work the last three times…' _His mind told him. And he knew it was right. It was his mind after all. He sighed into the kiss. Theodore mistook it for a pleasurable sigh and moved his hand under Draco's shirt. The blond jumped and backed away. He flushed terribly.

Theodore laughed. "It's cute how the Ice Prince can be ticklish." He continued ignoring Draco's glare. Theodore leaned forward and kissed his neck gently. "I like it. I like seeing this side of you."

Draco flushed again. He sometimes wondered how Theodore was Slytherin. It was rare for a one to be this open and honest. It flattered him honestly. The blond did use Theodore to forget Harry, yes. However Theodore gave him something strange and unusual – something he would never get from Harry. He felt it in every kiss. Theodore was in love with him. The brunette even said so when Draco approached him. It was unnerving to know that. He wasn't sure why at first. Later he realized it was because love was intense. It scared him and left him in awe at the same time. Draco gasped and rolled his head back against the wall when Theodore sucked on his earlobe. That felt really good.

Draco wasn't sure but he felt something for Theo (the brunette loved it when Draco called him that). He wasn't sure what it is but he did know he still felt more for Harry. Anyways, he and Theo had been together for half a month. Surprisingly Draco found this relationship going smoother than the rest. The other three he had got with just wanted a shag and he gave into each of them. Anything to forget. It was pathetic but he just wanted these feelings for Harry gone. Heh, he couldn't even think of Harry as Potter anymore.

Theo stopped and pulled away. Draco groaned and gave him a pout. The brunette chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss against those lips. "I told you – I don't want you for sex. I'll prove it to you any way possible."

"Theo." Draco said in a whiney voice. He couldn't believe he was doing that but he felt really comfortable with his current boyfriend. Theodore chuckled and pressed another kiss against Draco's lips. The blond groaned again when he pulled away- keeping true to his word. He looked at Theo and smiled. He's been doing that a lot lately.

It felt good to smile.

**Xxx Two Weeks Later xxX**

It was funny, how he and Theodore got outed. It was in potions class and Snape was pissed at them because they were late by having their evening snog. Theodore went with him to get the potion ingredients and they ended up snogging in the potions cabinet. Draco barely remembered how it felt to have Harry-

_No, forget about him. You got Theo. _He re-called reminding himself.

He had moaned softly before gripping on tightly to Theodore's hair. Then Snape appeared, this time unable to hold back his astonished scream. "Malfoy, what is it with you and getting acquainted with your fellow students tonsils in my storage room!"

Theo came out looking relieved – they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. Draco, well, he as blushing furiously at being embarrassed in such away. He got over it though but not without a lot of whining. Theodore rolled his eyes and laughed at it all the way.

He wanted someone like Theo. He had Theo.

Did he really need anyone else? He wondered, ignorant to the jealous glare someone sent their way.

**Xxx Two months later xxX**

They had been together four months. Draco pondered on how that worked out. He was never one to be in a relationship more than a day. He wasn't compatible with anyone. Or no one would put up with his spoiled nature was more like it. He smiled. Theodore did that and more. He was there with him through everything in such a short time.

So he waited for Theo to come to him. He asked the brunette to meet him in the Room of Requirement. He had something special planned.

He wanted to give himself to Theo. Despite his past daydreams he never bottomed for anyone before. It didn't feel right. Oh, but he trusted Theo. He was sure that he could do this and completely forget about _him. _He felt like he could be with Theodore Nott for a very long time.

It was about twenty minutes later when Theo came into the room. His boyfriend paused as he took in the romantic setting before looking at Draco cautiously. Draco cocked his head to the side at the look. Theo never did that before. The brunette approached him hesitantly. "What's this? Are you finally showing me that soft romantic side of you?" Theo teased. Draco smiled. Maybe he was imaging that earlier. This was his Theo.

"No, I-" He flushed. "I want you to take me."

Silence.

Draco frowned. He didn't expect that reaction. He thought Theodore would be ecstatic. He reached out and touched the others arm. "What's wrong?"

"Draco…I'm…happy. Elated even. But are you sure you want me?"

Draco blinked at the question. He frowned, feeling upset. "Of course! I wouldn't suggest it otherwise – you know that."

Theodore shook his head. "I've tried, Draco, really I did try. I just can't ignore this feeling that there is someone else in your heart. I don't think it'll ever go away."

That was completely and utterly – _true_. Damn it! Stupid Potter! He keeps interfering with everything!

"Theo-"

"I love you."

Draco smiled and opened his mouth. Theo quieted him with a kiss. He pulled back slowly gripping Draco's chin hard but gently, and spoke. "I'm not what you need."

Draco felt like crying. _Malfoy's aren't supposed to feel like crying. _"Please…please. Don't say that. Don't."

Theodore looked absolutely broken at hearing Draco like that. The blond could see the war going on into those chocolate brown eyes. However he kept eye contact with the blond. "It's true. You know it's true. You may deny yourself-"

Draco pushed Theo. "I don't want to hear this!" He yelled jumping off the place he had seated himself on. He winced as Theodore took his wrist harshly. He glared at Theodore.

"You need to." Theodore said, forcing his voice to sound cold. He needed Draco to listen. "Someone needs to break the world you created."

Draco whimpered. "Don't you want me?"

Theodore's lips tightened, he paled, and his grip loosened. He pulled Draco's wrist to him and brushed his lips against it. "More than you know. But Draco – you don't want me. You don't love me."

Draco closed his eyes. "He doesn't want me either. He doesn't love me either." Draco said admitting he cared for Harry. He opened his eyes, which were watery damn it, and pleaded with Theodore. "I feel something for you Theo. Can't you wait a bit longer until it grows?"

"I'm selfish, just like you. You know that. Every time I held you- you felt it didn't you? I want you only to myself." Theodore paused. "It hurts me to know that I won't be the only one in your heart even if I locked you away with me forever."

Draco wanted to cry, maybe he already was, he wasn't sure. He just knew his cheeks felt wetter than it did earlier. Theodore closed in on him and gathered the trembling blond in his arms. He hated seeing Draco like this. Draco was strong, it took much to break that but he knew the blond was far from broken. Just hurt and confused. "Don't cry. You'll get over me soon enough." He felt Draco shake his head in denial. He smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Please, do me a favor and at least confess to this person." Theodore gave a hollow laugh. "And give me his name so I can kick his arse at least once." He said hating how his voice cracked. Draco gave a small laugh.

"You're an idiot."

"Sometimes. There is nothing wrong with being one once in a while."

"Don't let me go."

"Just for a tonight. I just need tonight." Theodore paused and stroked the back of Draco's neck. "In the morning…I'll let you go." He whispered.

They went to bed, still holding each other, talking, laughing, and crying.

Draco hated every moment of it.

**Xxx Next Day xxX**

He wanted to punch something, anything. He wanted to scream at the world. He wanted to be back in Theo's arms. He wanted to forget Potter completely. He wanted everything that he couldn't have.

Because that's the way it went. He couldn't stop the now. He couldn't re-arrange the past. Well not without a time turner anyway. Hah. He mentioned that to Theodore who just laughed and said 'now who's the idiot'.

He closed his eyes and breathed. _Don't cry now. No more tears. Please. _

In some place in his heart and mind he knew Theodore did the right thing. That somehow his feelings for Potter, the _bastard_ he happened to love, would interfere with their relationship- again at least.

He would give anything to have that time with Theo even if it ended again. He wished he could know if he ever got over Potter. If he and Theo would have somehow, probably through adoption, bonded and have a family.

He stopped and leaned against the wall ignoring the strange looks sent his way. He choked back a sob. _Oh Merlin. Stop it Draco Malfoy. You're acting like a girl._

He snorted and closed his eyes. Maybe he deserved to act like one right now. He wanted Theo to support him right now. He sighed remembering the brunette's words.

'_I need time. I know this was my idea but I need time. I need to know that I won't take you because I want you. I need to stop loving you.'_

**I need to stop loving you.**

Fuck that hurt so bad. So fucking bad. What can he do though? Theodore loves him enough to let him go – but go to what? He didn't have anything to go to. He was Potter's mistake. He was unwanted. He-

He started walking in the opposite direction of class.

_He didn't need to think right now._

He wasn't paying attention to direction. Just where all felt right. If he could find that then he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't scream. He could close his eyes and imagine Theodore holding him again. To feel that strength and support that seemed limitless. Theo said he was strong. But he wasn't. Looking at himself right now made him want to puke.

Love was vulnerability, he decided. It was something you don't want to have. It hurt. It had its good moments but it mostly hurts. It was nothing but a weakness.

He knew that wasn't true. But he needed to pretend once more.

Draco ended up in that empty classroom Potter had dragged him into months ago. He frowned and his eyes watered again. _Damn it why? Why are you in my mind even subconsciously? I hated you!_

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you!" He screamed. He walked into the middle of the classroom. "Hate you. ..hate…you…" He repeated his voice getting smaller and smaller. The more he said it the harder it was to say. He kept saying it anyways. He wished it to be true. He stopped and swallowed. Very softly, he spoke to the air. It was whispered. Only those with good hearing would be able to hear it. "I hate that I love you."

Time froze for him. He could see nothing but his tears. He hated this. He hated crying. He hated himself. He hated Theo. He hated Potter-

Merlin, he wished he could hate everything.

He loved Theodore, he loved Potter more. He really did hate crying though. Himself? He gave a weak laugh. Maybe for a little while but please- Malfoy's love themselves. They were narcissistic that way.

"Malfoy?" A voice broke through his thoughts.

That voice made him snapped. He turned quickly on his heels, took three strides towards where Harry Potter was standing, pulled back an arm, clenching a fist, and _punched_ him.

Potter fell back in shock. Emerald eyes stared at Draco, trying to comprehend on why he got hit. Then his eyes narrowed. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I hate you." He said seeing hurt flash in Potter's eyes. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" He screamed. Tears leaking out of his eyes. He reached out and picked up Potter by the collar. "Because of you! Damn it. I hate you!" His lip trembled.

Potter- Harry- no- damn it. He was confused. He forced out a laugh and let go of _his_ collar. He pressed his palms to his face and closed his eyes. "I hate you. So much. Bastard. You don't even know what you've done."

_He_ spoke. "What did I do?" He asked, genuinely and honestly confused. Draco swallowed and shook his head. He dropped his hands and stared at the ground.

"Nothing. It's none of your business."

He felt a soft hand touch his chin. His eyes met emerald and this time he couldn't glare into them. Just stare. _Can't I just get lost in his eyes?_ "What happened? What did I do?" He pleaded.

_Why was it so important?_ "Why is it so important?" He repeated what his mind asked.

His…Harry's eyes searched him. He could feel it. It was like he was going through his mind but wasn't. "Because…because it's you."

_So? _"So?"

Harry swallowed. Draco watched as the raven's face came closer. He relaxed when a small light kiss was the answer Harry gave. It felt right. It wasn't 'I love you'. It wasn't 'I think I like you'. It was a something some would think insignificant. It held more meaning than Draco could ever imagine.

It was _Harry_, his Forbidden Fruit, and **that** was all Draco needed.

**XXX Epilogue XXX**

Three years, they have been out of Hogwarts for three years.

Sometimes Draco admitted he missed it. He smiled at the moving Graduation picture. He could barely see him and Harry, who had snuck to his row, kissing the daylights out of him. Hah, did Snape tell them off. McGonagall didn't seem surprised- actually she looked a bit smug. Professor Sprout had handed something to her – he wasn't sure what though.

Three years…

Draco and Harry had been together only for one year. He laughed. If you think they had gotten together that one day – no. He and Harry broke up a many times before finally staying together long enough to last a year. It was weird but it should be expected when dating _the_ Harry Potter. Draco was kind of relieved to know that it wasn't easy for them. It made them learn more about each other than ever. He held back another set of laughter when he recalled they broke up over a flavor of cheese, _cheese _for Merlin's sake. Man, they definitely weren't built for each other.

Draco moved away from the corner of his living room couch and looked back down to the letter in his lap. Theodore moved on. He got together with Longbottom. Draco never thought he'd see a couple more stranger than him and Harry. Draco smiled softly. Theodore deserved it though. Longbottom, despite being as stupid as he is, was everything Draco wouldn't have been able to give. Plus, Longbottom was pregnant. He vaguely recalled Theodore mentioning a potion a week ago but…well he had Harry distracting him- quite well if he recalled.

Speaking of Harry…

Draco got up off the couch and headed to their bedroom. He opened the door wide and leaned against the doorway. His eyes soft as it studied the figure poking out under the blankets. He felt a spark of lust run through him when the raven turned, a tent appearing on the blanket. He smirked and walked to the bed slowly, stripping along the way. He pulled back the covers, trying not to laugh when Harry's face scrunched up, and straddled Harry. He moaned as that glorious leaking cock rubbed in between the crack of his arse. He gave a lustful sigh before leaning down and pressing a kiss against Harry's lips. The raven furrowed his eyebrows and murmured something. Draco rolled his eyes. Really, how did Harry ever get to work on time? He rested his hands right over Harry's nipples before trailing them both down. He always loved to feel up Harry's chest. You'd never expect someone as scrawny as Harry to have such a well toned body. He leaned down and flicked a nipple with his tongue. Harry groaned. "Dray?"

Draco chuckled. "Good morning bedhead." He said gently before giving Harry a kiss. Harry batted him away. "Dray I got bad breath."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me. Does it look like I'll care right now?"

Emerald eyes were revealed as Harry opened his eyes wide enough to see. The raven raised an eyebrow before smirking. He reached out and gripped Draco's dick. The blond moaned and thrusted into the hand. "Harry."

"Hmm?" Harry moved his hand in a slow torturous motion. His eyes were half lidded as he watched Draco buck into his hand. His free hand moved and massaged Draco's ball sac gently.

Draco moaned. He rested his hands on Harry's outstretched arms and clawed them. "Harry." He said with more of a whine in it.

The raven chuckled. "What do you want Draco?" He asked. Draco noted that Harry's voice was still husky with sleep. He squirmed and moved away from those hands. He got on all fours and moved back before lowering himself on the bed and in between Harry's legs. The other sat up to watch him, eyes watching every move he made.

Draco loved the eyes. Always and forever. So expressive…

He took the head of Harry's cock into his hand and rubbed his thumb over its slit. Harry hissed at him. He shivered before leaning down lower and using his tongue to play with the sensitive tip. He began to cover the cock with his mouth, his hand sliding down its skin as he put more in. Harry's hand had a tight grip on his hair and the blond gave his lover a warning glare.

What? It was his _hair_ for crying out loud.

Harry chuckled again but choked on it as soon as Draco started bobbing his head at a quick pace. He would stop once in a while to taste and suck before bobbing again. He pulled back, gasping, then lowered and licked underneath the cock all the way back up to the tip. Back down and sucked on Harry's ball sac before taking the cock in his mouth again. Harry moaned when Draco deep throated him, nearly yanked the blond's hair out when he purred –making a vibration run up and down his cock. "Draco- gods Draco- I-" He mumbled out right before he came. He watched Draco's Adams' apple move as the blond made to swallow his seed. He pulled Draco's hair gently, just enough so he could slip his cock out of the blond's mouth. Draco licked his lips as he stared right back at Harry.

The raven knew he was done for the moment he awoke. Draco tended to do things like this often whether he was tired or not. He didn't mind though. He sighed and let go of the blond's hair waving him closer. Draco listened moving to lay on top of him. Harry stopped him and kept the blond on his knees. His fingers slid down Draco's spine until it found the crevice of that tight arse. His fingers searched until they brushed with Draco's entrance. The blond gasped and pressed against the fingers.

Those reactions never ceased to amaze him. He put pressure against the blond's entrance listening to the moans it drew from the blond. Draco finally had enough of teasing and leaned forward, biting into Harry's neck playfully. Harry laughed. "You really are an animal." He teased. Before Draco could protest he thrusted two of his fingers in at once.

"HA-ah!" Draco gasped out. He didn't have time to complain about the sudden intrusion as Harry thrusted the fingers in and out of him with vigor. He moaned and arched, pushing those fingers deeper into him. "Ah- Harry, please- hnnn." He moaned and buried his face in Harry's chest as a certain spot in him was brushed. His eyes widen as he moaned again – damn it. Harry was doing this on purpose. "Aaah…"

Harry watched as his lover began to lose it. He kept messaging Draco's prostate gently one moment, then roughly the next.

Draco didn't take too long to come. The blond had shivered, release, and collapsed on top of him. Harry shifted and moved Draco with him since the blond was still in his moment of satisfaction. He pulled the blond onto his lap. Their naked, sweaty, bodies pressed together while Harry pulled the blond into a kiss. Draco moaned and opened his mouth letting Harry map out that warm cavern he knew so well. He lifted Draco's hips and positioned himself. He pulled away from the kiss. "Draco, I need you to-"

The blond shushed him with a kiss and held onto Harry's cock before lowering himself down. God, was he sexy when he did so. Harry's ended their kiss just to watch. He always enjoyed it when his lover took him all. Draco moaned as each inch slid in. Harry lowered his head and latched onto one of Draco's nipples pulling it with his teeth. "Ah- Harry," Draco called out. "-Harry, Harry, Ha-rry!" He chanted until he was filled so completely. He basked in it until Harry moved him. He groaned until Harry pulled his hips back down. He gasped as Harry's cock brushed his prostrate. "Please, Harry."

They changed positions without disconnected. Harry was on his knees and Draco on his back- legs wrapped around the raven. He watched Harry thrust into him, touch him, kiss him, and hold him. He watched Harry's smoldering look and couldn't help but tremble at the intensity of the feelings they contained. He arched, hands shooting out to his sides and gripping the sheets tightly. Harry hit his spot dead on once again, causing Draco to arch until he was sure his spine would snap. Harry seemed to worry about this and held Draco's back up a bit. The blond didn't mind. It was a different angle. Different angles meant new feelings. Harry began hissing at him as he thrust faster and harder than before. Draco hmmned and moaned at the sound. Parseltongue sounded so sexy sometimes. He gripped onto Harry's shoulders. "Harry, Harry kiss me." He pleaded. The raven complied easily, sliding his tongue between Draco's lips with no problem.

The kiss broke as they both reached the peak of their climax. First Harry who grunted then made a loud moan as he shuddered. Then Draco, who happened to be a screamer, and also shuddered releasing seed onto their stomachs.

They fell onto the bed. Harry doing a wandless, non-verbal, cleaning spell before he rolled onto his back – pulling Draco on top of him. Draco smiled lazily and pressed a sloppy kiss on Harry's jaw.

"I love you." Harry whispered as he tuck Draco's head under his chin. Draco kissed his shoulder this time.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

**The End~**

**XXXXX**

**A/ N: **Started this at 4AM and ended at 10AM. I'm so tired. Anyways yeah I used a hell of a lot of mushy lines didn't I? God, will the corniness never end?

Anywho- Review please! I need motivation – school sucks out my motivation. Motivate me XD. Stop the energy sucking classes of doom! They're evil (you all know you agree with me! School is evil! So is work, and traffic, and starbucks, and…etc XD)

BTW I know I made some grammar and spelling mistakes. Please tell me if you see them so I can edit.

Have a nice morning!

~ScifiSOS


End file.
